The Storm
by FlamingDragonofDeath
Summary: Crystalkit, Ravenkit, Bluekit and Eaglekit, second generation kits of Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, have a mysterious prophecy surrounding them. 'Four of two in the home of your home have great destinies, and will save and destroy the forest.'R&R please
1. Prologue

Hi, it's me, BlackDragonofDoom. Okay, here's the disclaimer. Don't we all love disclaimers? Also, by the way, Rainwhisker _didn't_ die. I like him, kind of (I mostly like his name).

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, only part of this storyline and some characters. All original characters and storyline belong to Erin Hunter.

--

The Storm

Prologue

A small cat was staring into a pool. Her tail drooped down to the cold ground, and her ears flattened against her fur. She stepped away from the pool, and into the moonlight. The stars that shined in her fur gleamed in the night's light.

"Do not feel sad, young one. It was your destiny." said a calm and sweet voice. The cat turned toward the voice. She gasped.

"I know you! I've heard stories about you. You are Spottedleaf, right? The old medicine cat, before Leafpool!" Another cat walked up, and yet another. "You are Bluestar, right?" The cat bounced up and down. "My name-"

"Quiet, young one. I am Bluestar, and this is Tallstar. He was leader of Windclan before you." said Bluestar. "We have come to talk to you about your death, and life here in Starclan." The young cat stepped away.

"I don't want to go! I want to go back! I don't want to stay here with you, _Starclan_. I've only just become an apprentice! I need to go back and serve my clan! This isn't the way it's supposed to be!" It cried, and without waiting for a response it ran off.

"Wait!" The cat heard Spottedleaf say. She didn't stop. But Spottedleaf was much faster then her, and the tortoiseshell easily caught up with the younger cat. She stepped in front of her. "Stop. Do not go this way. It leads to darkness." The younger cat fell down on the dark path and began to cry.

"I don't want to come here!" she cried.

"It's okay, young one." said Bluestar, after she caught up with them.

"I'm not young! I'm an apprentice!" said the small cat.

"We didn't mean to hurt you, little one." said Tallstar. The cat didn't even bother proving she wasn't small. "But now is not the time to sulk. We need you to tell us what happened that day."

"You… You didn't see?" asked the cat. "I thought Starclan could see and control everything!" Bluestar shook her head.

"No, not even Starclan has enough power to stop Twolegs, and their monsters. Starclan can't control everything."

"Much less _see_ anything." said a new voice. "No, Starclan has no power at all. They couldn't even help your death." All three cats snarled.

"How did _you_ get in here?" growled Bluestar.

"Bluestar! How is it going? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Get out." said Tallstar.

"Look, young apprentice. Look at how immature Starclan are acting? Come with me, and I may even be able to send you back down to Thunderclan." The young cat's eyes widened.

"You can bring me back to life!" she exclaimed.

"Perhaps. But only if you promise to do me a favor."

"Okay. But first, what is your name?" asked the young she-cat. The older cat smiled as he walked away from Bluestar, Spottedleaf, and Tallstar. He stepped into a dark forest, away from Starclan. It had no Silverpelt or moon.

"Tigerstar."

--

First chapter. What do you think? Review please, or I wont put up the next chapter! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 1

Hi! It's me again. Thank you so much for the reviews, everyone. I got so excited that I decided to post Chapter 1!

--

Chapter 1

Crystalkit sat up, and stretched her neck. Her light gray/blue pelt looked almost black in the shade of the den. She looked out of the nursery, and saw the warmth of the sun beating down on the ground. She was glad she was in the shade of the nursery, or she would be burning her pads on the hard ground, under the hot sun of leaf-green. She felt her brother and sister squirming like maggots in crow-food. Finally, her brother stood up and prodded everyone until they woke up.

"Guys! Wake up! It's almost time for the ceremony!!" exclaimed her brother.

"Aw, settle down, Eaglekit. It's not even sunhigh." said Ravenkit. Then, her sister shot up.

"Ravenkit, Crystalkit, wake up! Come on! Eaglekit is right, we've got to get out for the ceremony!" exclaimed Bluekit.

"Quiet, Bluekit." said Squirrelflight. "Uh, I'll be glad when you finally are apprentices and in the hands of your mentors."

"Don't be like that, Squirrelflight." said Brambleclaw, just walking in. "They're just excited."

"Some of us are." mumbled Ravenkit, curling back up onto the floor.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Firestar's voice rang out, waking every cat. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw walked out, along with Bluekit and Eaglekit eagerly following. Ravenkit reluctantly got up and walked out as well. Crystalkit followed them, and stepped out of the den for the first last time as a kit. She looked around and saw everyone stepping out of their dens. She saw Birchfall and yowled a hello to him. He greeted her back with a nod. Spiderleg walked out as well, and Rainwhisker, and finally Cloudtail was the last one to join.

"We have joined together here to welcome four kits as apprentices." began Firestar. "Eaglekit." Eaglekit bounded forward, landing on Highledge with a thump. His bright orange pelt reflected the sun, and he looked almost exactly like Firestar. "Do you promise to serve your clan, through hardship of leaf-bare and dangers of the forest at all cost?"

"I do!" He said.

"Then I give you your apprentice name. Eaglekit, from now on, you shall be known as Eaglepaw." Crystalkit saw him look around and listen to the cries of his Clan mates.

"Eaglepaw! Eaglepaw! Eaglepaw!" They cheered. But Firestar wasn't done.

"Dustpelt." he said. "You are ready for a new apprentice. You will be mentor of Eaglepaw. You are a loyal and trustworthy warrior. I hope you will pass on your skills to Eaglepaw."

"I will, sir." Dustpelt replied.

"Bluekit." Firestar continued. Crystalkit was tired and zoned out while Bluekit and Ravenkit got their warrior names. All she knew was that Bluepaw had Sandstorm as a mentor, and Ravenpaw had Thornclaw. She only woke up when Firestar said. "Crystalkit. Crystalkit!" She jumped up, landing next to Firestar. "Do you promise to serve your clan, through hardship of leaf-bare and dangers of the forest at all cost?" He said. Then Crystalkit wondered. _What kind of dangers?_ "Crystalkit!"

"Oh, I do." she said. _Maybe a fox or badger…_

"Crystalpaw! Crystalpaw!" The crowd cheered. She quickly licked Firestar's shoulder. But still, she wondered about the dangers of the forest. _There must be more then a fox or badger…_

"Crystalpaw! Crystalpaw!" She woke to find Birchfall prodding her side. "I decided to take you training!" he said. She could see the excitement in his eyes.

"Why…?" Then she remembered- She had zoned out during part of her apprentice ceremony. Birchfall must be her mentor. "Sure. Is anyone coming with us?" she asked, yawning.

"Nope." he replied. Then, as they walked out, they heard Ferncloud shout.

"Watch out!" she cried. "Hawk!"

--

Great place to stop, huh? Who will the hawk attempt to take? Who? Find out soon…

I always wondered, what happened to Frostkit, I think it was, who was deaf and got taken away by the hawk? Maybe she grew up to be a hawk/cat warrior! Review please!


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews, people! And 'Adderstar of Valorclan', the apprentice _was _and is young, it's just that cats here don't like to talk about the bad things that happened in the past, only good people like Spottedleaf and Bluestar, not Tigerstar or Darkstripe. Thank you for the reviews, sorry for the spoilers!

--

Chapter 2

"Hawk!" screamed Ferncloud. Ravenpaw looked around, and finally saw a shadow above the apprentice's den. He ducked down and ran into the warrior's den. Then he saw Skykit rolling out of the nursery. His bright blue and spotted white pelt was bright against the dark ground. The hawk circled around Skykit, and dived.

"NO!" screamed Brightheart, as she called for her kit to come back. In a flash of orange fur, Ravenpaw saw Firestar jump out of the safety of the den, and jumped onto the hawk, spitting, claws out. He brought his claws down against the hawk's side, and it threw out its wings and Firestar fell off the hawk as it started to rise, slamming into the wall with a bang.

"Firestar!" yelled Sandstorm. "Come back!" she ran to Firestar's aid. The hawk started to rise, but before it could go, Bluepaw ran out and tackled the hawk, accidentally hitting Skykit.

_She's too light._ Thought Ravenpaw. _She'll be carried away too. _Brackenfur threw himself onto hawk, and wrenched Skykit out of the hawk's claws. It flew away. Ravenpaw sighed in relief, before he realized. Bluepaw had gone with it.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Bluepaw's gone!" asked Firestar. He stood up and started walking out of the medicine den. He limped a little, but otherwise walked fine. "Brambleclaw." he said. "Send Brambleclaw out with Squirrelflight, Dustpelt, Spiderleg, Rainwhisker, and Ravenpaw, Crystalpaw, and Eaglepaw. They can start to get use to real missions." Leafpool turned to Ravenpaw.

"Spread the word." He ran out, and started to head towards the warrior's den.

"On Highledge." said Firestar. "Call a clan meeting." Ravenpaw slowly nodded, not quite understanding why. He jumped onto the Highledge.

"Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey join underneath Highledge for a clan meeting!" he said. The warriors, still shocked from the hawk incident, slowly made their way under Highledge and waited for the meeting to start. Ravenpaw finally saw Brackenfur try to sneak out of the medicine cat's den before Jayfeather came out and dragged Brackenfur in by the scruff of his neck.

"You can hardly catch your own prey _now."_ he said with a mouthful of brown fur. Eaglepaw was saying to Crystalpaw,

"We need to go out there and save Bluepaw! This is so stupid! We need to save her!" Crystalpaw seemed to be in her own world. Ravenpaw followed her gaze to Birchfall.

"What is it you want to say?" asked Whitewing.

"I…" Ravenpaw began. He shivered at the fact that there was a whole clan standing before him, staring at him waiting for the reason they were called out. _Waiting! Maybe I should start talking before they leave._"We need to send out a patrol to look for Bluepaw as quick as possible. Brambleclaw, Rainwhisker, Dustpelt, Squirrelflight, Spiderleg, Crystalpaw, and Eaglepaw, you will go to the patrol. Try to find Bluepaw." They started to walk out through the brambles.

Ravenpaw sniffed the air again. No sign of hawk. He started walking again when Spiderleg sniffed the air. "I smell it!" Rainwhisker began to climb a tree.

"I can smell it too! Its nest must be up there." Ravenpaw looked for a way up the tree. He saw a tree with a long branch that ran into the tree with the hawk's nest.

"There!" he started to run to the tree when he heard a loud voice.

"Stop!" He halted, skidding on the ground. He sniffed the air. The air smelled of a fowl stench. The fowl stench of Shadowclan.

"What are you doing on new Shadowclan territory?" Russetfur, Shadowclan deputy, asked, snarling.

"This is Thunderclan territory." said Dustpelt. "Go back onto your own filthy territory, Shadowclan. Take your stench with it." Russetfur sprang at Dustpelt, but he sprang out of the way, and landed on her back. He raked his claws down her side. She yowled. Another Shadowclan warrior jumped onto Dustpelt, but Squirrelflight tore him off and went to help Crystalpaw, who was surrounded by two Shadowclan warriors. Then, as they fought, they heard a loud snap. Everyone stopped fighting. A thin tree branch plummeted to the ground and with it a blue cat.

Bluepaw.

--

Okay, I'm done! Now, I might take a break for a day or two. Thank you, and keep reviewing!


	4. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for all the reviews! By the way, people who aren't on the second/third series yet, this is set after Dark River in the third series, and a a little more after that, so it might be a bit confusing. Thank you!!

--

"Bluepaw!" screamed Ravenpaw. He ran over to her, but a Shadowclan warrior tackled him. _She won't make it. _"Someone please help her!" Crystalpaw tried to run over, but was too slow. Finally, in a flash of dark ginger, a cat ran to Bluepaw's aid. It ran under her as she fell on her. Bluepaw was unconscious.

"Bluepaw!" Eaglepaw yelled.

"Russetfur!" Another cat hollered. "Are you okay?"

"I'm… Fine. But you owe us, Thunderclan." she said, shaking Bluepaw off of her.

"Shall I fetch Littlecloud?" asked Rowanclaw.

"Should I go get Jayfeather or Leafpool?" asked Ravenpaw, trying tosound useful and mature like the other Shadowclan cat, but was failing because his voice was shaking too much.

"No. We are leaving." said Russetfur. The Shadowclan warriors started to walk off. Ravenpaw seemed to see a hint of relief coming from the dark cat._ She feels like she was responsible for Bluepaw. I wonder why? _Dustpelt turned around and the Thunderclan warriors walked off in the opposite direction. The feud for the territory was over for now, but that doesn't mean that it won't stop altogether.

_But right now we need to focus on helping Bluepaw,_ thought Ravenpaw.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Foxfur.

"Does she look like it?!" said Iceclaw. The two warriors were watching Bluepaw in the medicine den, still sleeping.

"Tigerkit!" yelled Jayfeather from the medicine den.

"Yes?" he said, running up. "What is it?"

"I need help with Bluepaw. I will take care of her; I need you to help restock my herbs. Got it?" asked Jayfeather without looking up.

_He doesn't need to._ Thought Ravenpaw. _Blind cats don't need to 'look up'… _Right then Wolfpaw ran up.

"Jayfeather! There are two foxes over by the old badger set. They need you there to attend to the warriors." he said in a rush, and then ran off again. Jayfeather sighed and began to exit when Ravenpaw stopped him.

"Jayfeather?" he said, sheepishly. "Can I ask you a favor?" Jayfeather looked uninterested.

"What? Can't you see I have cats to attend to?" he said impatiently.

"Sorry," Ravenpaw said. "But… You can walk in other cats' dreams, right? So, could you walk in Russetfur's dream?" Jayfeather's eyes grew round.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, today when she saved Bluepaw? I thought I saw a hint of relief and responsibility, as if Bluepaw was her own kit." he explained. Jayfeather's ears twitched.

"She probably just didn't want to see any kit dying, even though it is a ThunderClan kit. Now get some sleep." He walked off, ducking to get through the brambles. Ravenpaw shook the thought off and turned to the fresh kill pile, and then to the apprentice's den. Jayfeather was right- he did need sleep. He fell down on the ground and curled his tail around him as he began to sleep, thinking about what had happened that day.

--

I know it's short but I'll work on Chapter 4 right away. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 4

Here ya go, like I promised. By the way, for people who are only on the first or second series, things might be a bit different, because it is years after. Anyway, enjoy!

--

"Now dive, Eaglepaw! Before she gets to you!" Bluepaw was thrusting herself at Eaglepaw. He looked up just in time to get a mouthful of blue/gray fur. He spat, and rolled over on his back. "Pay attention!" yelled Dustpelt. He had been tired, since just recently he had gone out on dawn patrol.

"Come on, can't I have _some _fresh-kill? We've been at this for hours!" he moaned. Dustpelt huffed.

"Fine, then if you want to see your brother and sisters getting their warrior names while you are still sleeping in the nursery!" he said. He sat down and waited. "Attack when you are ready, Bluepaw." Bluepaw looked at Dustpelt, then at Sandstorm, then finally at Eaglepaw.

"I think I need a quick rest." she declared, and she nudged Eaglepaw as he dragged himself up and walked toward the fresh-kill pile. He picked up a mouse. As he munched away, Crystalpaw came over to join him. He saw a kit tumble out of the nursery. A moth ball rolled after it, and out came Skykit.

"Frostkit! Skykit! Haven't you had enough excitement?" yelled Cloudtail.

"Never!" hollered Frostkit.

"Yeah! Just let us play out here for a bit. Please?" asked Skykit. Cloudtail sighed.

"Fine. But not for long. It's almost sunhigh, and I don't want you out there when it is so hot!"

"Ya! Okay, Skykit, this time _you _are Tigerstar." said Frostkit. Skykit fell into a crouch.

"'Your kittypet blood doesn't belong in a forest clan. And soon I will have you out of this clan once I have gotten rid of Bluestar, I will become leader and rule the forest!'" Skykit quoted.

"You'll never do any of that! And you _won't _hurt Bluestar!" Frostkit lunged at her brother, and tumbled over him. Skykit was surprised for a second at such quick movements, but quickly threw Frostkit off.

"I will rule, and I will get rid of you once and for all!!" he screamed. As he lunged at Frostkit, Eaglekit felt himself chuckle at such kit play. Just as he went back to continue training, Cinderheart came running into camp.

"Shadowclan are attacking!" she hollered, and screeched the alarm call. She ran to every den and woke everyone up, then ran back out. Eaglepaw straightened up and ran out, following Cinderheart. As soon as he reached the border, he felt himself being thrown at a tree. Owlwing was pinning him.

"I can smell it. Kittypet blood in you. Not to mention the stench of non forest-born cats. You have no forest-born cats, do you?" he taunted. Eaglepaw tried into wriggle out of his grasp, but he couldn't. He drew in a breath of air and kicked, and let it out and let himself go limp. "That's right. Why don't you just go back to the nursery, little kit?" Suddenly, they heard, "Retreat!" It was Russetfur. The Shadowclan cats fell back as a new group of warriors came to scare away the Shadowclan warriors. Owlwing loosened his grip, and Eaglepaw wriggled free. Smokefoot, another Shadowclan warrior, was faster though. He butted Eaglepaw in the head and the ginger apprentice fell limp.

"I say we take him to camp. Maybe we can lead Thundercl…" But Eaglepaw heard no more as he fell unconscious.

--

Oh no! What will happen next? Find out! Review please!


End file.
